coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7688 (9th September 2011)
Plot Peter is questioned by the police again. Karl's pleased that Becky's job is going well at Underworld. Ken and Deirdre tell Tracy that she needs to go and see Steve, as he plans to call the police. Defiant Tracy says she will go tomorrow, she doesn't want to see Steve now. Carla apologises to Frank. He admits going to see Peter to tell him not to go to the police. They are interrupted by PC Underwood. Steve starts to call the police but changes his mind when he finds Max's toy car down the side of the sofa. Carla and Frank are terrified as PC Underwood tells them Frank's statement doesn't match what Peter has said. But are relieved when they realise Peter hasn't said anything about Carla driving. Marcus asks Anna about adoption. Looking after Dylan has made him realise that he wants a child of his own with Sean. As Chris jokes with Maria, Cheryl is surprised to see them together. When Chris spots Cheryl approaching, he decides to ask Maria out for a drink. Becky and Steve talk about missing Max. Steve tells her that he regrets calling social services. They are both saddened by how everything has worked out. Carla thanks Peter for not saying anything to the police. She thinks he didn't because of his feelings for her but Peter is quick to dismiss this telling her that their kiss was a mistake and that he doesn't love her. Carla is distraught. It's time to say goodbye to Dylan and while Eileen does his seatbelt, Marcus tells Sean he thinks they should adopt. Sean struggles to absorb what Marcus has said. Lloyd and Cheryl head to the Rovers for a drink before their gig. Spotting Maria and Chris, Cheryl seems to be jealous. Chris apologises for trying to kiss her the other night, promising it won't happen again. Peter lies to Leanne about talking to Carla. He feels guilty as Leanne thanks him for being there for her. Ken has had enough of Tracy and tells her that she needs to start treating people with respect. He is surprised when Tracy looks tearful. Marcus and Sean talk about Dylan, missing him already. Becky picks up empties and goes behind the bar to serve. Quickly realising her mistake she tells Steve old habits die hard. Steve suggests they have a civil divorce. Becky tells him she forgives him. Maria isn't happy when Cheryl tells her that she needs to be aware of how ill Chris is before making any decisions to give things another go. Frank is told he will be charged with driving without due care but he won't be going to prison. Carla wants to cancel the wedding but can't bring herself to tell him. Tracy tells Deirdre she is pregnant with Steve's baby. Cast Regular cast *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Karl Munro - John Michie *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Butler - Ellie Leach Guest cast *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *PC Gareth Underwood - Daniel Abelson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, ladies' toilets and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *This episode, shown at 9.00pm, was the final part of a week of special post-watershed episodes. Unlike the other episodes broadcast as part of this special week, this episode did not end with a short sequence of clips trailing the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter has to make a decision between protecting Carla or telling the police the truth following her confession; and Tracy has a revelation on her return to the Street. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,120,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns